ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mig 10
"Mig 10" is a new series made by well, me. Plot: A kid named Miguel gets a hard hit by a large space meteoroid which happens to be a space mechanism sent by the creator, Azmuth. The mechanism is called the Gamatrix and it allows Miguel to turn into any alien he wants that the Gamatrix holds inside it. Characters: *Miguel Tennyson (main) *Clepron (main) *Azmuth Villains: *Deristroll *Shiar Shreen *Crocohazard *Cometh *Corrolieis (deceased) *Eighteight *Charmcaster *Sunder *Leugim (Gim) *Zs'Skayr *Splot *Splot's Pet (deceased) *Kyrontine (deceased) Aliens of the Gamatrix: *Puncherbot *Warpspeed * Spiker *Flash Flood *Battery-Acid *Sonic Boomer *Dragonfly *Lavalamp *ICEitope *Alien M *Tige-Rodent *Clockwork * Jetray *Chromastone *Feedback *Wildmutt *Ripjaws *Lodestar *Jury Rigg *Armodrillo *Bloxx *Upchuck *Terraspin *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *Ditto *Gravattack *Nanomech *Shocksquatch *Eye Guy *Wildvine *Rath *Fasttrack *Ghostfreak *XLR8 *Upgrade *ChamAlien *Eatle *Brainstorm *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Way Big *Migwolf *Migmummy *Migvicktor Additional Aliens: These aliens will appear further into the series like season 2 and season 3. *AmpFibian Currently Locked Aliens: These aliens will appear in very later season 1 and early season 2. ''' *Alien M (locked for dire purposes) Special Aliens: '''Note: The following aliens will appear once in the series and are gifts from Azmuth: *Mig Anodite *Gamahand Super Aliens: *Super Way Big *Super Lavalamp *Super Warpspeed *Super Puncherbot *Super Spiker *Super Feedback Episode Guide (Season 1): *"The Start of Something New Pt.1" *"The Start of Something New Pt.2" *"Un-Smooth Move" *"The Coagulative One" *"Magic is All Around Us" *"Made On Primus" *"The Not-So-Perfect Duo" *"The Problem Factor Scam" *"Encounters: Mig and Clepron" *"Vega Vas Vlada" *"Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite" *"Deristroll Warning" Episode Guide (Season 2): *"A Dangerous Waterway" *"Clepron's History" *"Look Down Below" *"The Sky Scraper" *"Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United" *"Hiding in the Shadows" *"Place to Place" *"It's Almost Like Magic" *"Double Matched" *"The 10th Alien" *"The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1" *"The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.2" Episode Guide (Season 3): *"You Just Got DerisTROLLED" *"Changes" *"Mig 10 and Ben 10 Reunite" *"An Almost Thriving Planet" *"The Deal Maker" *"Just Me and the Enemy" *"The Evil Within Clepron Pt.1" *"The Evil Within Clepron Pt.2" *"The Un-Natural" *"Charming to See You" *"Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues" *"All Out of Control" Episode Guide (Sseason 4): TBA 'Events:' 'Speeding into The 3rd Season...Episode 8!' Mig 10, season 3 is coming sooner then you know it! The cast (me) is pumped up to release more alien activity and villainous attacks going on with Mig's world! This season is going to be a blast with some more new aliens and reaccuring aliens along with new allies coming in-n-out. The Un-Natural- Aires: August 5, 2012, Alien debuts: None Trivia: Puncherbot-''' New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. 'Warpspeed-' New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. 'Spiker- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Bullhorns- '''New Mig 10 alien in the gamatrix. Bullhorns will appear in some episode of Mig 10 of season 3. '''Flash Flood- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Battery-Acid- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Sonic Boomer- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Dragonfly- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. As of now, he was unlocked in an off-screen adventure. '''Lavalamp- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. I'CEitope- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Alien M- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. This alien is locked for dire purposes only. '''Tige-Rodent- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. '''SonaR- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Clockwork- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Jetray- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Chromastone- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Way Big- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. Mig accidentally locked him by going alien with the gamatrix on the fritz. He was re-unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''Cannonbolt- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. Mig accidentally locked him by going alien with the gamatrix on the fritz. He was re-unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''Feedback- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Wildmutt- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Ripjaws- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Lodestar- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Jury Rigg- One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. Armodrillo- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Mig. '''Bloxx- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Mig. '''Upchuck- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Mig. '''Terraspin- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Mig, '''Humungousaur- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Mig. '''Diamondhead- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Mig. '''Ditto- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Mig. '''Gravattack- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Mig. '''Nanomech- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Mig. '''Shocksquatch- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was moved into playlist #2 when the gamatrix was acting up. '''Eye Guy- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Ben Tennyson. ''' '''Wildvine- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''Rath- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''Fasttrack- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''Ghostfreak- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''XLR8- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #3 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''Upgrade- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #3 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''ChamAlien- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #3 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''Eatle- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #3 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''Brainstorm- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #3 playlist of the gamatrix. He was unlocked by Ben Tennyson. '''Heatblast- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #3 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Migwolf- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is different then "Benwolf" and is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. he was unlocked by Richard. '''Migmummy- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is different then "Benmummy" and is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Migvicktor- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is different then "Benvicktor" and is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. Category:Series